Finn Warner and the Prophecy of Three
by Ccathrine667
Summary: Finn always knew that she was a demigod, but could never figure out why she wasn't taken to camp until she was 15. Read her adventure as she journeys through getting claimed, her first quest, and gets sucked into a prophecy more complicated than she could have ever imagined. Story takes place after HoO and discounts the events in ToA.
1. Chapter 1

Finn always knew she was a demigod. How you might ask? Well to start, the books. Although it didn't make sense why someone who was trying to keep themselves a secret would publish books about their very existence, the books made her begin to notice things that she might have otherwise ignored. The second reason was that she was dyslexic, very dyslexic and had a really hard time learning new languages. But when she was about ten, she and her brother started to learn Ancient Greek because of their fascination with the books, and Finn picked up the language almost immediately. From then on, when ever she saw Ancient Greek texts in museums or history books, she was able to read them. This might have not raised any flags if she hadn't read the books, she would have probably just passed it off as her brother being a really good teacher. The final and most convincing reason was the fact that she was constantly being watched. At first it was by random people that she saw in malls and airports. She noticed that whichever way she turned there was always someone looking back at her, ready to make eye contact, an uncomfortable amount of eye contact. Next it was teachers, she noticed that each year her school would hire someone new that would end up teaching Finn, that teacher would then disappear the next year like they had never even existed. Even stranger, one of the people that followed her, was always there. Like everywhere, no matter were she went. The person was a man that usually was dressed in all black with dark sun glasses, even when they were in doors. Sometimes his face and clothes would change, but those dark sunglasses and that intense feeling always stayed the same. At first she couldn't remember what he looked like. But then she started to make drawings of the man and started to notice him more often. Now that she looks back on it, there isn't a memory that Finn has of traveling without the man in it, just in the moment she wasn't able to put all the pieces together. She figured this probably had something to do with the mist, but now she was a 15 year old demigod and the mist was easier to see through. She always wondered who this man might be, perhaps a monster who was waiting for just the right moment to attack her. Or more hopefully an allie of some sort waiting for the right moment to take her to camp. She really hoped for her own sake that the second option would end up being true

The only thing that didn't make any sense to Finn was the fact that she already had two parents who had raised her so she had no idea how she could have a godly parent. She also didn't understand why she hadn't been claimed yet. In the book series Percy Jackson and the Olympians it had said the gods had agreed to claim all their children by 13. But still, Finn's 13th, 14th, and 15th birthdays came and went without even being taken to camp half blood. She was still waiting for her camp day to come in the summer before junior year.

It was mid July and Finn was walking to her town pool for swim practice. She was thinking about if her brother, Thomas, might also be a half blood. He had been the one to introduce her to the Percy Jackson series, and the two of them had spent many hour talking about if they might be half bloods. Unlike her, Finn's brother had actually faced monsters, usually if he avoided public situations he was fine but sometimes that wasn't enough. Once for instance, in fifth grade, Thomas's childhood bully had grown to the size of a small elephant and tried to decapitate Thomas with the chain of a swing set. Somehow, Thomas had managed to disintegrate the monster with a sharp piece of metal post he had found on the ground. Despite all this happening in front of the whole school, no one seemed to believe Thomas's story and he ended up getting suspended for breaking the swing set. Finn remembered Thomas coming home that day crying, she honestly didn't blame him. At just eleven years old he had single handedly defeated his first monster and had no one he could talk to, except Finn. From then on he carried that piece of medal around with him were ever he went. He must have not had a strong scent though because he only had to fight 2 more monsters on the next 7 years. Now he was 18 years old, 5 years past when he should have gotten claimed. But the two of them had stopped caring, they figured they would just stay as antisocial as possible and avoid dark alleys and they might stay alive long enough to go to college.

One thing Finn was not willing to avoid however was swimming, Thomas thought it was a bad idea to leave the house at all but eventually he realized Finn was not going to change her mind so the two of them joined their town swim team every summer. Finn wasn't old enough to drive yet, and the carpool that Thomas was in didn't have any room for her so Finn was forced to walk a mile each way to get to practice. She enjoyed the walks. They gave her a chance to let her long dirty blond hair out of its usual ponytail, and she liked seeing the trees and houses in her neighborhood even though they were the same ones that she passed everyday. Of course, just like every other time she left the house, she was followed by monsters and the man in black. Last summer the man in black had disappeared. This had made her walk a little more interesting, usually the monsters kept a safe distance ( at least 20 yards) but last summer they had started coming closer, some of the brave ones even hissed at her. Because of this, Finn found herself strangely happy when the man in black returned this summer and the monsters resumed their regular 20 yard barrier.

When Finn arrived at the pool that day she was suspicious to see a bulky boy already in the pool swimming. Usually the whole team took as long as they could at the benches getting ready. They would take ten minutes putting on sunscreen and then spend another 5 minuets pretending to look for their caps and goggles all to avoid jumping in to the cold water. Even Finn, who loved swimming, didn't like the feeling of the the cold water so soon after she woke up. So it obviously was worrying to see someone she didn't recognize swimming all by himself right as practice started. She spotted Thomas for across the pool, she could tell the we're thinking the same thing, MONSTER. What's even more worrying was that when Finn asked a group of people who the new kid was they gave her a weird look like 'are you stupid'

"That's Johnny" one of the girls replied "he's been on the team forever"

"Oh" Finn tried to laugh although it came out more like a nervous puff of air "I didn't recognize him"

The girls giggled as she walked away but she ignored them. This was the first time a monster had showed up at the pool, and Finn was worried that just ignoring it wouldn't work this time. That monster had come here for a reason and it most likely wasn't so he could improve his breaststroke. Finn decided she would help coach today so that she could keep an eye on the new athlete. Skipping practice to help teach the younger kids wasn't unusual for Finn, she had been swimming since she was six and knew more about the sport than most of the coaches did. With just this information you would probably think that Finn was a child of Poseidon, Finn had considered this but knew that that was impossible due to her huge fear of fish and almost everything in the ocean. Finn couldn't even go near an aquarium without having a severe anxiety attack. It was actually kind of ironic, a swimmer who was afraid of the ocean. But Finn didn't love swimming because of the water or really even the sport itself. She loved it because of her brother and the bond that they had over it. Some of the best memories Finn had from her childhood were made by the side of that long pool in Hillside, New Jersey. When she sat by the side of the pool with her brother, sometimes she forgot the constant danger she was in and she just felt like a normal 15 year old kid.


	2. Chapter 2

Now you might be wondering where Finn's parents were through all of this. Her father was at work as he always seemed to be. He worked in New York City and sometimes he would work so late he would get a hotel room instead of having to drive home. This was happening more and more, and Finn was starting to wonder if he had a secret life in the city. Her mom on the other hand was out spending the money that her dad was making. Finn wasn't sure where her mom sneaked off to during the weeks but she did know it wasn't anything bad like gambling or drugs. That just wasn't like her, it was probably more likely she was doing something random like going to art school or being a traveling medium (like the tv show on TLC) that seemed more appropriate for Finn's Mom. Either way, both of them were completely ignoring their parental responsibilities, leaving Thomas and Finn to essentially raise themselves. It had always been like that, with both their parents gone or missing. They used to have babysitters until one of their babysitters tried to choke Thomas while he was home sick from school. Of course, it was framed that Thomas has harassed the babysitter, and their parents got rid of the sitters after that to keep them from getting "attacked" as well. Finn was secretly kind of glad that her parents weren't home that often, it meant that there was less of a chance of them hearing her and Thomas talking about their godly parent. If Finn and Thomas were demigods then it meant one of their parents had cheated on the other and even worse, one of the people who had raised her wasn't her real parent. Finn didn't like to think like that though. She would rather deal with problems that were right in front of her like that giant boy swimming in lane 2.

Swim practice seemed to be over in 3 minuets, probably because Finn was nervous about what might happen after when she would be seen by the new kid "Johnny". During practice she couldn't help but notice that he wasn't wearing goggles but he still kept his eyes open. At least she think he did, she hadn't managed to get a good view of his face during practice. She also noticed that he was fast, it was almost unreal how well his bulky body cut through the water. All of the other swimmers in his lane ended up moving out because of how many times he passed them. When he got out however, Finn saw how truly terrifying the boy was. He was around six and a half feet tall and looked like he weighed around 300 pounds. Finn had a feeling that Thomas's tiny blade wouldn't be able to do much damage against this giant.

Thomas and Finn managed to get to the parking lot safely, and they convinced one of the coaches to give them a ride home. They finally thought they were safe, but when the coach went to turn the car on, it refused to start. 'Oh no' Finn thought. She had never had to face a monster before but now it looked like today might be the day. Even worse, the man in black was nowhere in sight. As the coach cursed and kicked at the car, Finn noticed the large boy sitting near the entrance of the pool, waiting for something. Finn could probably guess what that something is but she really didn't want to think about it. The coach called a repair man who told him it would take 5 hours for a mechanic to come.

"Do you think we should just try to walk home? There's like a 20% chance he won't follow us." Thomas asked.

Finn didn't like those odds but she could see the boy was getting impatient, he might just try to attack them right here in the parking lot and then the two might get kicked off the swim team for fighting "fine" she replied "but we have to be quick"

The two of kids started back home. The path first lead them through a narrow passage in the woods and then through a large field that the town rec department uses for soccer and football matches. When they made it to the field Finn looked behind her shoulder, nothing. Maybe they were safe she thought, but only a few moments later she turned again and saw the large boy running full speed towards her. For the first time she she got a clear view of he's face, she was shocked to see that he only had one large, ugly eye right in the center of his forehead.

"Thomas!" She screamed "cyclops!"

The two of them dove out of the way just in time and the cyclops wasn't able to stop in time, he fell to the ground with a heavy 'thwap'. Finn wondered what the people passing by must be seeing. Two sides of the field were surrounded by a forest, on another side was a busy highway, the last side was a tinny and rather unimpressive town hall. The people on the highway must be seeing quite the show, but their perception was obscured by the mist so they most likely saw something like 3 kids playing soccer rather then a deadly fist fight between two kids an a 300 pound cyclops.

Thomas and Finn were really bad at fighting. Thomas mostly just tried his best to not get hit in the head with the monster's giant fists while swinging his blade in the general direction of the cyclops. Finn on the other hand was mostly just watching, she wasn't built for fist fighting. She felt useless. On one hand he wanted to help, but on another, she didn't have a weapon and would most likely get crushed. She prayed to whatever gods were listening that help would come soon. Then almost on queue, a beat up looking silver car pulled up at the town hall and a short girl with shining dark skin and close cropped hair came running out. She was wearing black workout shorts with a shirt that Finn instantly recognized, it was bright orange with a winged horse and the words 'Camp Half Blood'. In her hand the girl held… was that a spear? Finn had never seen that many weapons outside of the internet. The girl didn't waist any time, she immediately charged at the monster with an intensity that Finn had never seen in a person before. The girl crossed the field in only a few seconds and impaled the monster in the chest with the tip of her spear, and just like that, the cyclops disintegrated into a pile of golden dust.

"Quick, get into the car" the girl said this calmly, almost like she didn't just kill a 300 pound monster in a matter of seconds. Finn on the other hand was absolutely terrified. She had never actually seen a monster so close up, nor had she ever been attacked by one. She tried to play it cool, but she could tell her arms arms and legs were shaking as she walked towards the car. Thomas also looked a little shaken up, this was the first fight he had in two years and each time got a little more terrifying.

The inside of the girl's car smelled like Chinese takeout and sweat, and the fabric seats had random stains that Finn decided she didn't want to get close to.

"My name is Andrea what's your guys names" the new girl, Andrea, asked Thomas. Thomas was sitting in the passenger seat and Finn was sitting in the back, the girl didn't even look at Finn. She was fine with that though. If she had to answer a question, her answer would probably just be a jumble of noises.

"I'm Thomas, and that's my sister Finn." He responded " we're demigods right? That's why you're picking us up"

"How did you know that?" Andrea looked alarmed, her hand moved to her left leg where Finn saw the hilt of a small knife. She wondered if Andrea thought they were monsters.

Thomas thought fast though and he quickly explained their story: the books, the monsters, and Finn's dyslexia paired with his own ADHD.

"Those dam books" she said with resentment "they take all the fun away from rescue missions. It seems like every demigod we've rescued recently has read those books."

'They do know about the books' Finn thought, she would have asked questions if she wasn't still shell shocked in the back seat.

Andrea drove to Thomas and Finn's house. She told them to pack only necessary things like clothes, everything else they could get at camp. Finn found an old duffle bag in her closet and started shoving clothes into it, she also grabbed hair and tooth brushes and anything else she might need. Then she went to her sock drawer and pulled out the 200 dollars she had saved from teaching swim lessons. That was all she brought. She didn't have anything sentimental, nothing tying her to this house. The only thing she might mildly miss were her art supplies but she could always get more. She had the feeling as they were driving away that this might be the last time she would see the house, but she didn't really feel sad. The small, ashy blue house had never really felt like home just more like a place to live. Thomas on the other hand looked sad, and looked back at the house until it was out of sight. He had made more memories in that house then Finn had.

During the trip, Andrea gave them a basic overview of camp. She sounded like she had given this talk a thousand times before and she rushed through it. Finn knew most of the information already, but she did learn that Andrea was a child of Ares. She also learned that it had been a really long time since camp had gotten a demigod that had survived to 18 by themselves like Thomas. Thomas seemed really proud of himself for this and Finn couldn't really blame him

"Why didn't you come and get us sooner?" Finn asked, she hoped the question wouldn't seem rude. Thankfully, Andrea didn't seem offended.

"We didn't know about you. Is kind of strange actually, usually it's pretty easy to spot demigods, we just send out a satyr and they can smell you but for some reason that never happened. Last night, a note appeared in the big house with an address and a time, they sent me to check it out and I ended up getting there just in time. You guys are lucky, you must have a god looking out for you."

Finn thought about that, did she have a god looking out for her? That would explain the man in black; he could be an agent of her parent, sent to keep monsters away. But why wouldn't the god have brought them to camp half blood sooner? Thousands of thoughts raced through Finn's head, but she knew the answers were not going to come anytime soon. The rest of the ride was silent and almost peaceful. Andrea was a good driver though the dents and scrapes on her car might make you think otherwise. Finn stared out the window watching the familiar New Jersey scenery shift into unfamiliar highways. Throughout the trip she spotted the man in black three times. He still had those familiar sunglasses and dark clothes, but now he had a different expression on his face, it was something sort of like happiness. The expression looked odd on his normally unexpressive face.

There was nothing to do during the car ride so Finn eventually drifted off to sleep, but she didn't get that far in her dreams before she fell into the nightmare she had had so many times before. She was walking on a thin, clear sheet of ice. She was in the middle of a lake, but she couldn't get to the edge of the lake, she couldn't even move without the ice creaking as if it were about to break. Beneath her was one of the most terrifying things Finn could imagine, dark, empty water. The bottom of the lake was deeper than she could see. She knew that if she fell in, she could probably swim. But she wasn't afraid of drowning, she was afraid that the water wasn't as empty as it seemed. She imagined huge whales that could suck her under the surface, or large creatures with slippery tentacles that will coil around her waist and bring her into the lonely darkness at the very core of the lake were you don't know what's around you, above you, or below you. The nightmare always ended the same way, with the ice around her feet splintering into a thousand different pieces and Finn sinking into the water, unable to kick her way to the top.

 **Thanks to anyone whose read this far (if anyone has read this far). I'm sorta new to fanfiction, but I've been sitting on this story since the summer and I really wanted some feed back on how to better my writing. I've just started to figure out how this site works so sorry that the first chapter is so short. If you like the story or you have any criticism, I would really appreciate a comment.**


	3. Chapter 3

It was obvious that Finn's biggest fear was the ocean, only to be rivaled by her fear of heights. Similar to her fear of the ocean, Finn wasn't afraid of falling, she was simply afraid of the huge distance between her and the ground. This lead to her also having a fear of airplanes and flying. Although that didn't seem to be an uncommon thing for demigods to fear.

"So" Andrea said, breaking an hours worth of silence "Finn is a cool name"

"Yah, I guess it is" she replied. Thomas knew Finn hated talking about her name so he started to talk about swords or something. Finn's full name was Fionnuala (Fin-nul-ah). Her father had picked out the name, it was Irish or something, that's why it was so impossible to spell.

While the two in the front talked for what seemed like hours about weapons and camp, Finn looked out the window, they were passing through a stretch of New York doted with random clumps of forests and fields. While passing through one of those fields, Finn saw a dead dear on the side of the highway. It's body lay like a crumpled piece of paper tossed carelessly away. The sight made her heart start racing. The thought of death had always triggered a natural adrenaline rush and made Finn's hair stand on end. She had a profound respect for death. It was the only thing that you knew for sure would happen in your life, the most final point of your existence. Finn didn't like thoughts like that though, she preferred to be optimistic. She had a naturally downcast and pessimistic personality but somewhere along the way, she had made a choice to force herself to be happy and carefree in life. One of the very few things Finn's mother had given her was the response after Finn said her favorite flower was a sun flower. She had said 'everyone chooses favorite things for a reason. You choose the sunflower because to face life you must act like a sunflower' this was really confusing to Finn especially because she was nine. But as she got older, she was able to put meaning into her mom's words. Sunflowers were beautiful and everything about them radiated happiness and brightness. And at the same time, they were extremely tough plants. Sunflowers had hard, thick stalks that could survive fierce winds and floods. Even if you did knock a sunflower down, it always came back. So Finn decided that was how she would live, she made that decision and no god, monster, or otherwise supernatural creature could take that away from her. Finn was meant to do something with her life and to survive she must use her Mom's advice.

They made it to camp after two hours. It probably would have been a shorter ride, but Andrea tried to use back roads to avoid getting stuck in traffic. Apparently, monsters liked to attack during rush hour. The first thing that Finn saw was a huge pine tree, it was so tall she almost couldn't see the top. That was Thalia's tree. They got out of the car and Finn could see the Golden Fleece glistening on one of the branches as well as a sleeping dragon wrapped around the base. Yep, they were definitely at camp half blood.

"You two go into camp, someone will come get you and give you a tour." Andrea said while getting back in her car "I have some stuff to take care of in Manhattan"

Thomas and Finn watched the silver car drive back into the normal world. Finn almost wished that she was driving away in the car. It's not that she didn't want to go to camp half blood, she just wasn't thrilled with the whole life threatening adventures thing. Finn wasn't exactly ready to die yet, she was only 15 and still wanted to do a lot of things. But, she figured if she didn't go to camp, the monsters would get her so there really was no right choice.

Thomas started walking towards the large tree, and Finn followed him. She couldn't exactly see the barrier between camp and the real world but she could feel it. They passed through and started walking through a grove of trees. After a couple of yards they came to a huge field bustling with activity. The first thing she saw was a volleyball court where a group of teenagers were playing a really intense game. They were all amazing at it so the ball never really dropped. A group of kids saw Finn and Thomas and they shouted "Hey, new campers!". Finn was so overwhelmed by her surroundings that she didn't respond to the campers. The next thing she saw was a huge blue house with a wrap around porch, the big house. One of the older campers from the group walked up to them.

"You guys are new?" He asked. He seemed kind of confused. Finn realized it was probably weird to have 15 and 18 year olds survive long enough to make it to camp.

"Yah" Finn replied "we're new, a girl named Andrea brought us here, she said a note came last night telling the camp where to pick us up."

"Oh, so that's what that note was for" the boy looked relieved. "We thought it might be the start of some crazy quest. We're kind of tired of quests after last summer"

"What happened last summer?" Finn wondered if he was talking about something that had happened in the trials of Apollo

"There was this crazy quest that a bunch of demigods had to go on. Andrea told you guy about quests right?"

They both nodded their heads

"Anyway, a bunch of them had to go to Rome to defeat Gaea, and there was this huge battle at camp. That's where we got this from" the kid gestured to a giant statue of Athena that was off in the distance.

'Wait' Finn thought, 'What about the trials of Apollo? Did they not happen yet? Were they about to happen?' These along with a million other questions ran through Finn's head. And for the second time that day, she found herself with no answers. She would have said something but she thought it might be a better idea to get some more information before she started asking questions.

Thomas however didn't want to wait to find out "wait but those books came out years ago, Andrea said you guys knew about the books, right?"

"Dam, everyone has read those books. Someone will explain that to you later" the boy started walking and Finn and Thomas followed "my name's Zach, I'm from the Hermes cabin. Whats you're names" they told him "I'll give you guys a quick tour and then I'll take you to the big house, I have a feeling Chiron will want to talk to you."

Zack started off by showing them the amphitheater which was empty except for a few satyrs who were picking up trash that was left on the rows of seats. Next, they saw the climbing wall which, to Finn's surprise, was actually covered in lava. Some demigods were scaling up the side of it, trying to avoid the rivers of red hot medal, while other groups were waiting at the bottom watching for someone to fall or get injured. Zach took them to a cluster of strange cabins. They stopped at the Hermes cabin to put their stuff down, they would be staying there because they hadn't been claimed yet by their godly parent. Finn made sure to hide her money in a pair of socks so that no one would steal it, Hermes was the god of thieves so his kids were likely to go rummaging through her stuff. Then he showed them the mess hall, the stables, the strawberry fields, the forge, and the armory. There were so many new things that Finn had trouble processing them all. She decided she would go back to those things later. Their final stop on the tour was the arena. There were a lot of demigods there, some of them were in the center of the arena, fighting with all sorts of weapons. It looked dangerous, but all of them seemed to know had they were doing. Finn imagined that one of the characters she had read about was probably in the arena right now. She looked around and her eyes fell to a muscular girl in full armor fighting six other kids that were attacking her from all sides. The girl had dark hair and was fighting with a large spear, similar to the one that Andrea had. Despite the fact that she was greatly outnumbered, the girl fought well, the other kids never even touched her. Within a mater of about a minute all the other kids were flat on their back holding their head or stomach. Finn guessed that the girl must be Clarisse, Andrea's big sister. She was exactly as Finn had imagined her. None of the other people looked familiar, though Finn had no idea because she had only ever read descriptions of the characters at camp, any boy with black hair could be Percy Jackson. She would just have to wait until dinner when they would be divided up into their cabins.

After the tour, Zach took them back to the large blue house. They went inside. The living room was rather normal looking except for the grape vines that wrapped around everything and the mounted panther head that moved and growled at Finn as she passed. When Thomas passed though, the panther purred. In the center of the room was a middle aged man in a wheelchair, Chiron.

"New campers!" He said smiling at them. His expression faltered for a second when his eyes moved to Finn, but he quickly fixed it and went back to his smile. Chiron had that kind of smile that made you smile back no matter how scared, tired, or confused you are. It felt good to smile after such a hard day, Finn thought.

"They read the books so they don't need to watch the video. Andrea found them when she went to the location on that card we found. I thought you might want to talk to them."

"Thank you Zach, you can leave" Chiron turned to Finn and Thomas "you two look a little old to have… um… survived until now." The question might have seemed offensive to some, but Finn thought it was pretty reasonable. After today, she was wondering the same thing, neither of them could fight as well as the others, nor did they have any survival skills really.

"My names Thomas, I'm 18." Chiron looked either surprised or impressed, maybe both. "And this is my sister Finn, she's 15. We…don't really know how we survived this long, or why camp hasn't picked us up till now."

"Sit down, let's talk more." He motioned for them to sit down on a flowery couch opposite of him Thomas looked just as uncomfortable as Finn was. They sat on the couch, trying to not sit on any of the grape vines. Finn remembered that those were a gift from Dionysus when he left camp and was allowed back to Olympus. "So what is your story"

This time, Thomas and Finn took turns telling him about everything: the monsters, the books, etc. the only thing that Finn left out was the man in black. It wasn't that she didn't trust Chiron, it was just that look that he gave when he first saw her. The look only lasted a couple of seconds, but Finn remembered that look. It was almost like he knew something and he wished he didn't know it. Finn knew that Chiron tends to know things that will happen in the future, and Finn thought that if she didn't tell him everything she might be able to avoid some crazy dangerous quest that might get her killed. She knew this was probably stupid, but she was scared, no one could blame her for that.

"You two must have had a god watching over you to keep you safe" Chiron remarked

"Not that we knew of." Finn answered. She was good at lying. Thomas on the other hand hated it, she could feel him starting to twitch next to her. She figured this probably didn't seem too suspicious considering that Chiron works with a camp full of ADHD teens with superpowers.

"Maybe you are just really lucky then. Either way, you need to start learning how to fight. Your first lesson will be in the arena at 8 o'clock tomorrow."

As they left the big house, Finn could feel Chiron staring at her. He had acted fine, but something was off, Finn could tell. She could read people really well. They walked across the porch and down the steps. For a split second, Finn glanced up at camp. She saw girl with a blond ponytail, next to her with his arm wrapped around her waist was a boy with tan skin and black hair. He was laughing. All of a sudden, he looked up and made eye contact with Finn. His smile faded. The whole camp started spinning, Finn was frozen in place, Thomas might have kept walking without her but she didn't notice. In her head, alarm bells were blaringl. Part of her was telling her to run. Another part was telling her to run up to the boy and try to fight him. In the end, she couldn't do either. Her feet were glued to the wooden steps. Her whole body was a marble statue. She had flashes of her nightmare, the huge lake, the ice, being sucked under. Those eyes, that stare, it all reminded her of drowning, being completely surrounded and filled with water. The girl next to him slapped him, that seemed to break the spell between him and Finn. He looked at her dazed and shook his head. They started walking away. The boy looked back at Finn again, another wave of panic passed over her. One he was out of sight, Finn started to relax. She started walking again, down the steps and over to were Thomas was. He hadn't noticed she had stopped. It seemed that no one had noticed the staring contest that had just taken place. Good, Finn thought, she hadn't quite figured out what had happened yet, it was better that no one thought she was any different. Finn had been the new kid before, she had decided to leave public school and go to a private high school in her area. But she ended up being the weird kid who didn't seem to trust anyone, and never made plans to go anywhere with anyone. She was really just trying to avoid monsters, but she couldn't say that 'hi, my names Finn and I'm constantly being watched by Greek monsters that I read about in a book.' That probably would have gotten her sent to a mental hospital. She knew that the man in black would protect her at school and a few other places, but if she left the house a certain number of times, the man in black would stop showing up. It was almost like he had a certain amount of patience and would get fed up if he had to protect Finn all the time. So she didn't make plans. She went to school and then home and that was it. She was afraid that if she just waltzed into camp provoking prophecies, and giving death stares, she would once again be that kid, the kid that no one wanted to have a long conversation with or hang out with for more then five minutes. She wanted to give people a chance to know the real her, the happy, confident girl she had made herself to be, then she would tell them about her dreams and she would have as many staring competitions as the fates wanted her to have.

Just as she thought she was clear of that strange moment, she looked over her shoulder to the big house. Sitting in the doorway, staring directly at Finn was Chiron. That deep, sad look from before was plastered on his face. He had definitely seen Finn's stare-off. Finn kept walking way, quicker now.


	4. Chapter 4

Finn and Thomas went back to the Hermes cabin. They didn't exactly know where else to go, and they both really needed somewhere quiet to process what had happened during the day. Finn went around the back of the cabin. There was a grove of trees that shielded her from the rest of camp. She let her mind wander. She started thinking who her godly parent might be Apollo. That would make sense, she enjoyed music and singing. Plus, her favorite flower was the sunflower. Maybe she was a child of Demeter. She had always loved nature, she had always wanted to work with forest conservation groups (although she could never leave the house so she didn't). The only thing was that Finn did not have a green thumb, it seemed like every plant she touched would end up dying. The last and most likely option was Athena. Despite her dyslexia, Finn was a straight A student. She actually got so bored in some of her classes last year that she stopped paying attention, and instead would teach herself the entire course. That made school a little more fun. Finn kinda hoped that she could be a child Athena, that way she could be the planning person rather than the one on the front lines. She knew that children of Athena sometimes knew how to fight like Annabeth, but Finn thought she could probably get away with nonviolence. She realized that the girl that she saw before was probably Annabeth Chase, and the boy next to her was Percy Jackson. That would be awkward if Finn ended up in the Athena cabin, she would have to explain to her new big sister why she gave the death stare to her boyfriend. Finn realized that she and Thomas probably wouldn't end up in the same cabin, they were so different from each other, it was impossible they shared the same godly parent, she just prayed they had the same mortal parent.

Finn sat there just thinking until a horn blared, signaling it was time for dinner. Finn walked around to the front of the cabin and found Thomas waiting for her. Together, they followed the stream of people going to the mess hall. The mess hall was one of the most chaotic places that Finn had ever been to in her life. Some kids were standing in line to get food. At one table there was a group of kids that were tinkering with small mechanical pieces. At one point, a whole group of machine parts caught on fire. Some of the kids looks alarmed, some of them looked disappointed, most of them just laughed and helped put out the flames. Throughout the pavilion, kids were running around with various weapons trying to catch the harpies that were flying overhead. Zach spotted Thomas and Finn and he came jogging towards them.

"The first meal is always a little overwhelming" he said with an understanding expression "get in line and follow what everyone else if doing."

Thomas and her followed his advice and found the end of the line. They got their food and then scraped some of it off as an offering. Finn offered hers to the man in black. Who ever he was, she knew she wouldn't be alive if he hadn't been there so it seemed right to give him a piece of chicken and half her mashed potatoes.

After asking a few people, they figured out which table was the Hermes table. Thomas sat with a group of boys at the center of the table. Finn found a group of girls that looked her age. Finn decided that she liked camp, everyone was used to new campers and at one point, everyone had been a new camper. So they were all understanding of Finn's confusion. She met another girl that hadn't been claimed yet. Her name was Grace and she had come to camp a week before Finn. She was only 12 though, much younger than Finn. The other girls asked Finn a ton of questions about who her parent might be. They decided she was probably a child of Athena. They all took turns complaining about monsters, gossiping, and talking about weapons. Their conversation switched in between demigod and normal conversation so easily. It felt nice for Finn to finally be able to talk about this strange world that for so long only seemed to belong to her and Thomas. Across the pavilion, Finn saw Percy. She tried not to look at him, and focused on the conversation she was having, but she couldn't shake that feeling from before. Every now and then she could feel him looking at her too. He must have felt the same way she did. She wanted to talk to him and figure out why she was so afraid of him. But every time she looked at him, she thought about her nightmare, it would have been impossible to have a whole conversation with him. After dinner, Chiron dismissed them back to the cabins to go to bed.

Finn was thankful when she finally was able to go to sleep. The bed she was in was different than her normal one but she was so tired that it didn't matter. She had a peaceful sleep free from her usual lake nightmare.

That night she dreamed that she was following the man in black. They were walking for a long time, it seemed that the dream lasted for hours. The man was guiding her through a forest of glass. The grass and dirt were made out of sharp pieces of black glass. Finn walked without any shoes, but her feet didn't get cut, the glass felt almost as soft as normal grass under her feet. The trees were also made out of black glass, but they weren't like normal trees, they had no leaves and their trunks and branches were twisted at odd angles. Some of the trees were slightly see through while others were reflective. The forest reminded Finn of a mirror maze at carnivals. Without the man in black she would have definitely gotten lost. Finn was carrying something heavy over one shoulder. It was a person, he had dark hair and was completely passed out. The boy was Percy Jackson. Then Finn woke up. It was 6:39 and Thomas was shaking her awake. Saying they needed to be ready in time for breakfast. Finn was surprised, usually she was the one waking Thomas up but that dream must have forced to stay asleep so it could finish. First, Finn took a shower, she liked to take them in the morning, it helped her think. She decided that if she got a chance, she would tell Percy about the dream she had. She had been trying to avoid going on a quest, but it seemed wrong to leave him in the dark if he was going to be involved. At 7:30, the horn blew for breakfast. The scene was similar to last night except half the campers were pretty much still asleep and just barely stumbling through their normal activities. Zach told Finn to go to the weapons shack before their first fighting lesson at 8:00. Thomas didn't need to pick out a weapon because the night before the Hephaestus cabin had taken his old blade that he had used before camp and turned it into a real knife. Finn thought that a knife fit Thomas well.

The weapons shack was just as small as Finn imagined it. It was pretty much just a shack that was packed full of assorted weapons. Sitting outside was a tan girl with blond hair who seemed to be deep in thought. Finn recognized her, she was the girl walking with Percy yesterday, Annabeth Chase. When she saw Finn she seemed to snap out of her thoughts and back into the real world.

"Hi," she said it as if she didn't want Finn to be there but at the same time didn't want seem rude "do you need to pick out a weapon?"

"Yah I have my first lesson in a half an hour"

"What kind do you think you want. You look like a bow and arrow kind of person."

"No" Finn laughed "I'd be horrible with a bow and arrow. I was thinking about a sword."

"Good choice, most great heroes fight with swords." Annabeth walked into the shack and Finn followed. Annabeth started weighing and measuring swords against Finn's body. Eventually she found one that she deemed satisfactory. The blade was long and thinner than the others, only about 3 inches across. The handle was inscribed with words in Ancient Greek. The whole thing had a silver tint to it, Annabeth said that it was made out of celestial bronze mixed with iron. The sword felt balanced and powerful in Finn's hand

"That's a good blade to chose" Annabeth said, satisfied "it doesn't have a bad history or any curses. As far as I know, no one has even used that sword before"

Finn was happy with the whole curse free thing. Annabeth was teaching the lesson so the two of them walked to the arena together. It was an awkward walk though, they didn't know each other and they walked in silence.

They got to the arena and of course, Percy Jackson was there, it seemed like Finn couldn't stop running into this guy. The lesson started off normal, the coaches introduced themselves, Annabeth was teaching the kids with knives, some kid from Ares was teaching the kids with spears and other random weapons, and Percy was teaching the kids with swords. That would have been fine except the fact that Finn seemed to be the only one there with a sword. She could already feel the waves of fear rolling over her. Percy shot her a nervous glance and leaned over to Annabeth and whispered something to her. She looked at him and Finn confused, she said something back to him. With a shaky breath he started walking over to her. He looked calm enough but his eyes showed absolute fear. Finn felt about the same, she wanted to run away, but she knew she couldn't. It was important that she learned how to fight, she was starting to have the feeling that she would be doing it a lot in the future. Still, getting closer to Percy was like trying to force together two magnets that were pushing apart. But they still managed to do it and stood with only a yard in between them. They waited in awkward silence for a little bit. Every part of Finn's body was telling her to run and she could see that Percy was going through a similar experience. Finally, he broke the silence.

"So" his voice cracked and he cleared his throat, "first you have to move your feet apart like this" he started teaching the lesson as if nothing were wrong. But he still wouldn't meet Finn's eyes. That seemed like a good idea to avoid that weird staring contest they kept having.

The lesson itself wasn't that bad, Finn wasn't as good as Percy was with his sword, but she still liked the way it felt in her hand. It made her feel… in control. That was a new experience for Finn, she had always been the one being protected, by the man in black and Thomas. She had never gotten a chance to defend herself, she didn't think that she could. But with the sword in her hand, she felt that she could take on any monster that wanted to get her or her brother.

Percy and her were facing each other, Finn was practicing how to block an attack. She thought this might be a good time to tell him about what she saw last night.

"I, um, had a dream last night." It was the first time Finn had talked the whole time. Percy looked half interested and half like he was dreading this conversation.

"Yah I did too. I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen, and it involves both of us." He said it like this was a familiar situation. Finn knew that it was. First, bad dreams. Second, a prophecy that talks about a lot of people dying. All followed by a dangerous quest. Finn wondered if it was worth fighting their fate. Should they just let this all happen to them.

"Should we tell Chiron?"

"If something's going to happen, Chiron already knows. Let's wait till you get claimed before we do anything crazy." He gave her a smile. There was still fear on his face, but at least Finn knew that he didn't hate her.

The sword lesson went quickly. After being around Percy for the whole time, she felt the panic that she had initially felt start to go away. Like how medication wears of a couple hours after taking it.

The rest of the day passed in a confusing blur. She spent most of the day separated from Thomas. That felt weird, they had always stuck together. More importantly he had always protected her, even though she didn't need it. She always looked up to him for how to act and respond in new situations. Now that she was on her own, she realized that she didn't need him. She had fun discovering this new world without anyone guiding her and sheltering her like he had been her whole life.

At the end of the night there was going to be a camp fire. Finn was excited, the initial shock of coming to camp and being attacked by a cyclops had finally worn off, and she could start to enjoy the experience as long as she ignored the weird dreams and feeling around Percy. She was especially excited about the campfire because she might be claimed. She remembered that many of the characters in the book had been claimed at a campfire. That night at dinner, she was talking excitedly with the same group of girls she had been with the night before. They were telling her what to expect at a campfire. She saw a boy sitting at one of the tables that had been empty at all the other meals. He had dark hair and a apathetic look on his face. That must be Nico Di Angelo Finn thought. He didn't look quit as sad as Finn thought he would be, every now and then he would spot someone across the pavilion and he would smile at them and wave. He definitely seemed different in the books. Right before dinner was done, he saw Finn and a look passed over his face. It was the same look that Chiron had. The look said 'I know something you don't and I really wish I didn't know it'. He quickly looked away. Finn wondered if she would ever have a normal interaction with one of the characters from the books or if they would all be creeped out by her.

Finn quickly forgot about all that as they went to the campfire. The amphitheater was huge, and it easily fit all of camp in the rows of stone seats. At the front of the amphitheater was a circular clearing with a huge fire that shifted colors every few seconds. Chiron also stood at the front, but now he was in his horse form. The campfire started out with Chiron announcing upcoming activities, followed by him telling the story of the previous summer. All of this wasn't new to Finn, and she ended up not paying attention to some of the parts. At the end of the story when Chiron was telling about the fight at camp half blood, Finn noticed a purple symbol glowing above Thomas's head, all of a sudden the whole camp was looking at them. The symbol also glowed above Finn's head. The symbol looked like a bundle of grapes. 'Wait' Finn thought 'did I just get claimed by Dionysus?'. Chiron and all the campers bowed to her and Thomas and Chiron announced "all hail Fionnuala and Thomas Warner, children of Dionysus."

 **Hi, sorry that I haven't uploaded in a couple of months, I'm pretty bad with time management but I will try to go back to uploading once a week. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Finn's head was reeling the next morning. It made sense that Thomas was a child of Dionysus, he always had this strange fascination with wine that Finn never understood. But Finn hated wine, the smell, the taste, everything. Finn was sure there was no way she was a child of Dionysus. On top of all that, Finn had another confusing dream the night of the campfire. A middle aged man wearing a leopard print shirt was being yelled at by a person that Finn couldn't see. The voice was yelling at the leopard print man for something, Finn couldn't quite figure out what. The voice had called the man all sorts of insults like idiot, derelict, and a few others in Ancient Greek that Finn couldn't understand. The voice also mentioned how the man in the leopard print was interfering with "the plan" and that Olympus wouldn't be happy. The man in the leopard print didn't seem to be concerned or even interested in what the voice was saying until he mentioned "the plan", then the man started to look nervous. Then the dream ended. Finn had absolutely no idea what the dream meant. What the heck was this "plan"? Was the man in leopard print Dionysus, her apparent father?

Today, Finn and Thomas were sitting at the Dionysus table, there were only two other campers there. They were twins with blond hair, and they were only a year older than Finn. She remembered reading about them in PJO. They seemed kinda angry that they had to share their cabin with a girl. They seemed friendly to Thomas but whenever Finn tried to talk to them they would just ignore her. She eventually gave up and spent most of the morning in silence. The rest of the day was pretty normal, she went to the arena for sword lessons, caught up with her friends from the Hermes cabin and complained about her new siblings. The sword lesson was just as awkward as the first, but Finn still forced herself to talk to Percy. He had a lot more experience with this crazy demigod stuff so she told him about her dream. He seemed just as confused about it as she was. He agreed that the man in leopard print was most likely Dionysus, but he had no idea who the other person was or what "the plan" might be.

That night, Finn sat on her new bed in the Dionysus cabin. The cabin was pretty cool looking with a grape juice fountain in the corner and a disco ball on the ceiling. She imagined that this would probably be fun to have a party in, that made sense as Dionysus is the god of wine, something found at most parties. The whole place was also covered in grape vines and leopard print rugs. Finn decided that she would survive in the Dionysus cabin, at least Thomas was there. She would just wait, and eventually her new siblings would accept her. She had to believe that she belonged here, but there was still this part of her that said she should be somewhere else.

She had another dream that night. It was similar to the first dream except that instead of one voice yelling at the god Dionysus, it was a whole host of voices, some feminine and some masculine. Again, Finn could not see anyone besides Dionysus. The voices were hurling insults at the god, some were even leveling threats.

"Ok, ok" Dionysus responded almost an hour into the dream. He sounded drunk. "I'll go down there tomorrow and prove you wrong. There's no way I made a mistake."

The room broke out once again with angry yelling. "Quiet!" One voice boomed over the rest and suddenly the room fell into silence "you HAVE made a mistake and you must fix it, the curse has already started and you are delaying the quest to fix it." The room returned to the chaos that it was previously in. Some of the voices were yelling angrily, blaming each other and Dionysus for the "curse". Others had fear in their voices and were asking each other what they should do to avoid the "curse". The room stayed like this until the dream was over.

Three things happened the next day. The first thing was that Andrea returned from her solo quest. She came early in the morning when everyone was just waking up to use the showers and get ready for the day. She looked beat up and scared, totally different from the girl who had picked up Thomas and Finn just a few days ago. She was yelling something about vines of darkness and a curse that would wipe out the earth. That's all that Finn could catch before some of the older campers took her to the medical building. Whatever did that to Andrea must be crazy powerful, she didn't seem like the kind of girl that would go down without a fight.

The second thing that happened was Finn's new father came to camp. It was during breakfast, the whole pavilion was quite and everyone was whispering about what had happened that morning with Andrea. Even the Dionysus twins who didn't seem concerned about camp matters were talking about it. All of a sudden there was a flash of light behind Finn and Dionysus came strolling in to the pavilion.

"Hello camp," he said it with a hint of distain in his voice. "I claimed two kids a few days ago" most of the campers turned to look at Finn and Thomas. Dionysus looked at them too, and waved for them to come to the front with him. He examined Thomas for a second, he seemed to be satisfied with Thomas. "hey kiddo how are ya doin" he slapped Thomas on the shoulder and didn't wait for him to answer. Then he started examining Finn. She could feel the eyes of everyone in the pavilion on her. Dionysus frowned "you aren't mine" he said to himself like this was a possibility that he hadn't thought about before. He turned to the camp, "it has come to my attention that I claimed this kid" he pointed to Finn "when in fact, I am not her godly parent." The whole camp let out a collective gasp and the sky sent an angry rumble of thunder even though there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Dionysus looked up at the sky with a hint of fear in his eyes. "yah, yah, I'm sorry about that." the pavilion had broken out into a frenzy of whisper. "ok calm down demigods, it will be alright" he said that last part rather sarcastically" Then with another bright flash, Dionysus disappeared.

Finn was left in front of the whole pavilion with Thomas standing next to her. She didn't know what to feel. On one hand, she was happy that her father wasn't Dionysus, he seemed like a rude and kinda useless god. On the other hand though, if she wasn't a child of Dionysus that meant she and Thomas didn't have the same parent. It also meant that if Finn's godly parent was a goddess, she and Thomas might not even be related. She walked back to the Dionysus table, but then she realized that she didn't belong there anymore so she grabbed her food and went back to the Hermes table. She didn't have much of an appetite for the rest of breakfast.

The third thing that happened that day was that Finn met Jason Grace. She had been hoping she could have normal interactions with the rest of the book characters, but sadly "normal" isn't exactly the right word for what happened. Finn was walking with Thomas down to the arena for fighting lessons. They were talking about what had just happened. Thomas seemed just as upset as Finn felt but he couldn't hid his emotions as well as she could. When they got to the arena, there was already some people fighting. Finn recognized some of them, Annabeth, Percy, and Clariese, but there were also two people that Finn didn't recognize. A girl and boy, the girl was tan and her hair was braided messily down her back. Despite this, the girl was really pretty, so pretty it was almost intimidating. She was fighting the boy, he had blond hair and was really good at fighting, she barely even touched him. He had the opportunity to strike a couple of times but he didn't take them. The boy looked up and once again Finn felt a rush of panic sweep through her when they made eye contact. The air turned electric, literally, sparks of electricity cracked around the boy's fingers. Finn had the same feeling that she had with Percy. She could tell that this time people noticed what was going on. Finn forced herself to keep walking, then she forced herself to look away. She was getting good at controlling this strange reaction she had to Percy and now the boy, who she assumed was Jason Grace, you know, because of the electricity.

She went the rest of the day without incident, which Finn was relived about. She had had enough crazy that day. All throughout camp, people were talking about Andrea so not too many people remembered what had happened with Finn and Dionysus. Apparently, she had found a monster or spirit that had made her go crazy. The older campers assured everyone that she would be fine. But even if she was fine, camp would have to figure out what did that to her, and people were worried there was going to be a quest soon. Unfortunately, Finn had a feeling that she was going to be on that quest..

That night Finn was back in the Hermes cabin. She was friends with almost half of the cabin but she still felt alone. Thomas was in another cabin, he knew who his godly parent was, and he didn't have to worry about a dangerous quest. And, for the first time in her life, Finn was jealous of Thomas.

 **Hi, sorry its been so long since I posted again, this website hacked me so I've been trying to find another way to post this. I've started posting it on wattpad my username is ccathrine so I would really appreciate if you would read that version instead if you can. Ill be posting on Wattpad more regularly then I will on here. I hope you all are still enjoying the story though**

 **-Cathrine**


End file.
